reassurance
by Hoshiodoriko
Summary: CanAme. Alfred goes to Mathew for some reassurance. this is smut but really that isn't what this story is about (to me at least) please enjoy. Thank you for reading.


Mathew ran lightly calloused hands over the buttons on Alfred's blue button down pausing only to snap each of one open. They were going at a much slower pace than usual, maybe it was because it was four in the morning and Alfred just showed up at his house with no explanation (not that one was needed) or it could be just laziness they had fucked at four a.m. many times in the morning over the course of their long relationship with each other.

Alfred ran his hands down Mathews naked sides to his pajama pants to slide them off and let out an amused chuckle that Mattie had been going commando." No boxers Mat"? He asked in a teasing tone. Mathew rolled his eyes, the quiet moment was ruined once again by Alfred's mouth. "You know I sleep mostly naked" he couldn't resist adding "in case you come over." there- he could be sexy when he wanted.

Alfred smirked and ground out "much obliged" and started to lick and kiss the spot behind Mats ear that made him squirm and Mat sped up pushing Alfred's shirt and started on the button on his faded blue jeans.

While Mat struggled with his pants Alfred started running his hands over the body in front of him, appreciating the strong solid form. He loved that Mat and him were almost the same size, it made him feel like he could be rough and not break him with his overbearing strength. Mat could take it as well as give it out, as a matter of fact, he seemed to like being rough just as much as Alfred did (Al suspected this was to vent his pent up anger).

Alfred started a bit as Mattie palmed his exposed erection, he really had been in his own world. He pushed Mat in a non to gentle manner onto the bed that was behind them and climbed over him to fully attack his lips with his mouth.

The kiss was not sweet or loving, it was almost brutal more possessive than anything and it created a slow burn in both of their stomachs that slowly spread throughout both men as Mat pushed his hips up to grind against Al and the fire in their skin expanded to the tips of their toes.

Mat pushed Alfred back as he felt something primal in him snap and flipped them over to take more control, if Al was going to pussy foot around he would just have to be the one to get the ball rolling. He kissed a trail down Al's stomach to the tip of his penis and looked up at Alfred whose breath was starting to come in short pants.

"I'm on top tonight" he announced and with little fan fair swallowed the member in front of him to the hilt and began sucking with the practiced ease of experience. After alternately sucking and bobbing his head His tongue darted out to lick at the tip and he ran his hand up and down in a jerking motion as he commanded Alfred " Lube is in the drawer, get it now".

Well how the fuck was Alfred supposed to argue with any of that while he was distracted by the warm mouth around his dick. He really didn't mind bottoming, he did it all the time after all this was a partner ship as Mat said and the first and last time he argued Mathew hadn't so much as looked at him for a month and had been passive aggressive and pissy for another two after that, he would not be repeating that mistake any time soon (and England said he had learning disabilities- well take that old man). He just didn't like being bossed so outright by Mat, he was already whipped, he didn't need any reminders.

After a particularly lewd slurping sound he was sure was just for show on Mats part he stretched his arm out and reached into the drawer beside his head and threw the lube at Mathew with a "hurry up". Mathew popped the lid and snorted "scuse me princess" as he poured a glob of the lube on his hand.

Feeling a little vengeful at being woken in the middle of the night he slipped one finger into Al with out bothering to warm up the lube at all. "Fucker" Alfred said with venom in his tone. "Stating the obvious again are we Alfie" was the too sweet reply he got from Mat.

" Look I fingered myself before I got here just lube up and fuck me Mathew" Alfred panted out as he rocked down on the finger that was rubbing against his sweet spot in a tantalizing fashion. Mathew would be a lying whore if he said that sentence didn't go straight to his cock and his ego.

He jerked himself with his hand a few times before scooting forward and using the hand not by Alfred's head to guide him into the warm hole while Alfred laved his neck with his tongue. Al threw his head back and stifled a sound while he used his heels to push himself up more onto Mat pulling him deeper in.

Mathew couldn't hold back " Al grab on cause im gonna fuck you till you cant think straight".

Before Alfred could give a smart ass reply Mat pulled out and slammed back in. he pounded Alfred at a furious pace hitting his prostate at every other thrust or so and being rewarded with low sounds that were ripped from Alfred's throat as he slowly pushed him further up the bed until Alfred threw his hands up to use the head board as leverage to push back against Mat. He felt his stomach tighten as came across their chests while the wold when white for a few moments. He laid back as Mat kept pounding him and the pace grew erratic. That bastard hadn't even touched his cock and he still came first Al pouted in his mind as Mat grew still and went limp as he came.

Mathew pulled out and Al winced as he felt the empty exposed feeling in his ass. "So" mat began "not that im complaining but what the fuck was that about"? Alfred tucked Mathews head under his chin as he snuggled close (he always had to be the big spoon) and said " I just missed you and that communist bastard Cuba said he wanted you and it pissed me off because you are mine. Since I cant just blow him off the face of the planet I thought I would just come here to you, you always calm me down".

Mat thought about this for a few moments before he decided he kind of like the possessiveness not to mention why would he go be with some nation that expected him to be all feminine and boss him around. when he could have the strongest nation moaning under him and catering to whatever need he could fancy up? Alfred didn't care if he wore the same shirt for two days and thought it was hot when he came home all bruised up from a hockey fight if that alone didn't make Mathew the luckiest nation alive he didn't know what did. Also Alfred was absolutely genius when he was't being an idiot and he wasn't called America the beautiful for nothing. Mat still caught himself staring at Al occasionally, absolutely mesmerized by the man's looks.

Finally he responded with a " its just you Al, that's all I want" before curling into Alfred with his leg thrown over his hip blurring their border lines even more.

Alfred smiled as he pulled his glassed off to set them by Mattie's on the table. He didn't say "I love you" though he thought it, they agreed a long time ago that those words were only for really special occasions but he did leave a small kiss on the crown of Mat's head that conveyed what he felt perfectly before settling down to dream about saving Mat from a high tower where the evil wizard Cuba had locked him away.

I own nothing. This just struck me this morning ( it really was four when i wrote this so i apologize if it is not good). I came back and edited a bit


End file.
